


Secret Pain

by ash_love_destiel67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_love_destiel67/pseuds/ash_love_destiel67
Summary: Lainey, Lain for short, has a tragic past. When Bobby dies she finally gets to meet the two Winchesters officially. Something ails her but what is it? There will be some love, adventure, blood, pain, and family.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a daydream ive been continueing for months now and im so happy to finally be writing it. im not sure when ill be posting new chapters but please give me your feedback!

Lainey had been hunting on her own for 6 years. Bobby had begged her not to go. It wasn't safe alone. Well now Bobby was dead. The news had reached her when she had gone to a hunter's roadhouse. She regretted how she had stormed out on Bobby, the man who had helped her when no one could.

She had traveled to Sioux Falls as soon as possible. By the time she had gotten there the funeral had already ended but there was a familiar '67 chevy impala still in the driveway.

She walked inside Bobby's rickety old house remembering younger days when she would walk the halls and laugh along with the old man. Her attention was diverted in another direction as she heard someone's heavy footsteps coming from the living room. Lain turned to meet the footsteps, reaching for her gun in the process. But who she was met with was..."Dean Winchester?"

"ya, and who the hell are you?"

Lain had just realized he had his gun trained right on her heart. How long had it been since she'd seen him? Maybe 8 years? God he had become so beautiful. Uh what? No she was not thinking these thoughts right now. she shook her head and pulled her gun out to rest it at her side. "My name is Lainey McKane. I- I was close to Bobby"

"How do you know him?" Dean asked almost testing her.

"um...we've hunted together for years. I haven't seen him in 6 years but we were really close." Lain decided not to tell him her backstory just then.

Dean seemed to be contemplating letting me pass or shooting me, when Sam came in.

"uh hey. Dean who is? And you don't need to point your gun at her!" Sam took the gun right out of Dean's hands. "that's better. Now how are you?"

"I'm Lainey. Lain. I was close to Bobby but i haven't seen him in 6 years"

"well then welcome. You missed the funeral but you can still pay respects to his memory. And you might even be willing to help us clean up. Hunters make a big mess." Sam had started walking back into the kitchen.

"um thanks. Sure I'll help." she tucked her gun back into the waistband of her jeans. Then she walked behind Sam into the kitchen. As she was walking past Dean she felt his eyes following her.

As she entered the kitchen she saw that there was indeed a big mess. Why did hunters always so messy?

"Can I just wander around a bit? Its been been so long since I've been here."

"Sure. And why were you here before? I didn't quite get that part of the story."

"Me and Bobby did some hunts together. He saved me on one of them a while back. He let me crash here sometimes." She hadn't been lying about most of that. She just didn't give him any context. Nothing more than necessary.

"oh. Well then you know what an amazing man he was."

"Ya. Also how drunk he can get on bad days."

"That too. But anyways I'll let you get back to your roaming."

"thanks."

Lain started by going up the old molding stairs. She walked down the hallway to where Bobby's room was. When she looked in there she saw nothing but memories of when she was younger. She walked next to the bed and lifted the mattress to find something she knew had been there for a long time.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lainey will be going through memories with bobby. so heartwarming.

What Lain had gotten from under Bobby's bed, was a simple frame holding a photograph. The photo was aged and beautiful. It was of her and Bobby outside the sign to the junkyard.

She had been 15 at the time. She had finally started to think of this place as home. It had been a year since he had taken her in, and that was closest to the roughest year of her life. She was still grieving and couldn't accept reality. She had stayed in the room three doors down the hall on the left. She didn't leave her room much. But one day, that day, Bobby came in and told her to get her sorry ass out of bed because we all lose people and we all go through pain. And he promised to get her through it. And he promised to help her have control over who she was and what she could do. So she had gotten up, gotten dressed, and helped Bobby with the cars. That's when he decided to take a picture. They had agreed it was too dangerous for her to be unnecessarily public, so Bobby had hidden this picture under his bed. In the years that passed after that they only grew closer, and one day she had finally been ready to start hunting again. But that all went downhill when she nearly didn't make it home. Bobby had gotten furious and had tried to make her quit hunting, but she couldn't. Hunting was a big part of her life and she wouldn't give it up.

And so one day she had packed her black duffel bag with all of her stuff, and left.

Might have been one of the worst decisions of her life.

She hadn't even looked back at the man who had taken her in, the man who had helped her and saved her. She walked out on a normal life forever. And she drove off and never came back. Until now that is.

Being in this house, remembering all those good times was making her emotional. Ugh she hated being emotional. Emotion was a weakness. She learned that a long time ago. She put the picture back under the bed mattress. She took one last look around Bobby's room and went down the hall to her old room. When she opened the door she saw that nothing had changed. Everything was how she remembered it. Plain walls, plain floors, plain bed. The red curtains were still there if not a bit more dusty. He had wiped all remnants of her from this place except for the picture under his bed.

Lain decided that she had had enough time to reminisce, and so she went back downstairs. As she was nearing the bottom she could hear Sam and Dean whispering angrily at each other about something. She was willing to bet her life it was her they were whispering about. She stepped off the stairs, folded her arms, and leaned against the wall.

"whatcha boys talking 'bout?"

They both jumped at her voice, not knowing she was there.

"um, we were just talking about uh. Sam, what were we talking about?" Dean said then asked Sam.

"Well Lain we were talking about you." Dean looked at Sam like he was out of his mind for saying that.

"And what exactly have you been saying about me?"

"We were just saying how its strange that you come back now, saying that you knew Bobby for years, but he never mentioned you."

Well this was going to be difficult. "Well he wouldn't have. I was younger. A teenager. I stopped being in contact with him around six years ago. I asked him not to talk about me. He probably didn't even remember me anyways though. Its been so long."

"Ah, well, if you knew him from so long ago, why did you still come to his funeral? Or tried to anyways." Dean asked her. He was having trouble speaking today for some reason. He kept saying 'uh'.

"because I've never forgotten how he helped me. After I left I regretted it, but I chose to keep hunting and he wanted to take that away. So I had to go. Would you forget some of the best years of your life?"

"I- I guess not. Sorry. Didn't mean to pry."

Lainey took a deep breath and told Dean, "It's fine, you just struck a soft spot." she chuckled a little. Then she pushed off from the wall and stood in front of Dean with her hand outstretched. "What do you say we start over. You know without the gun pointed at my face."

"Sounds good." he grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Do you boys want help cleaning up the mess now?"

"Yes," both boys said energetically

A few hours later when they had cleaned everything up and had a few beers, Lainey was headed back outside to her car to find a motel for the night. She didn't feel like driving or leaving any time soon, but she needed to. She was getting her keys out to unlock the door when a piercing pain struck her. She doubled over on the ground. She started coughing and when she pulled her hand away there was blood, lots of blood. And with that the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did ya think? leave a comment good or bad


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is happening to Lain? You guys will get a little more info about it. I cant wait to share this with you guys. soooo happy.

Lain's head and her- well her everything, hurt. She groaned as she sat up. The edges of her vision were dark but she made out the shape of a car. Her own car if she remembered correctly. Where was she? Bobby's. Funeral. Sam. Dean. It all started coming back to her. Dear god she needed to get up. 

She tried standing up but immediately her vision darkened and she got light headed. "dammit," she whispered to herself. She sat back down. A piercing pain, almost like being stabbed, erupted on the left side of her stomach. She winced in pain. Looking down she saw her clothes start seeping through with blood. Her blood. She lifted up her shirt to see what looked like a stab wound. She could not keep dealing with this. 

She sat there for almost 30 minutes, then she slowly used her car to pull her up. She was still dizzy from it but she wanted to change her bloody shirt and wrap her new wound. 

She slowly moved towards the trunk of the car, using it to help her walk. She opened the trunk and opened the first aid kit she had learned to put there. She rummaged around until she found a roll of bandages. She unrolled some and bit off at the point where she wanted it. She got out some of her tape and covered the bandage with it to keep it in place. She applied pressure to the wound, gritting her teeth all the while.

Lain decided this was a good time for brandy so she grabbed the bottle and tore the lid off, and took a long swig of it. She needed to get used to this, it had been going on long enough. "Dammit, dammit, dammit" she whispered under her breath.

She needed to go inside. Two drunk hunters was better than nothing. 

As Lain stumbled her way along the length of the car, she wondered what she had done this time. What had she done to receive two major blows in less than a few hours of the other? Maybe it was punishment for seeing the Winchesters. She had been told that they were dangerous and off limits. Of course she also hadn't known they would be here.

She didn't want to be controlled like this anymore. The whole reason this was even happening was so she wouldn't let herself be used or controlled. And she still didn't know why it had been so bad today. Maybe staying with the Winchesters was a bad idea.....She shook her head at herself. With the condition she was in, she needed their help.

Her thoughts had brought her just outside Bobby's front door. She leaned heavily on the door frame, wincing as she knocked on the heavy oak door. 

The door opened quickly, and when it did she saw someone she didn't know. Who was he? And how had he gotten here without her seeing? Or more likely without him seeing her, seeing as she had been passed out for a while. 

"Who are you?" Both of them asked in unison.

Lain tried reaching for her gun tucked into her belt, but she winced when she ended up stretching the wound on her side.

The man's whole demeanor changed when he saw her wince. 

"Here, let me get you inside before you hurt yourself more." And just like that he picked her up carefully, and brought her inside to lay on the couch.

She looked around to see Sam and Dean stumbling in the living room from the kitchen, where they had probably gone to get more beer. They seemed relatively sober, more on the tipsy side. 

"Lain, what happened? Cas, where did you find her?" Dean was asking the last question to the man she didn't know. 

"Well," she started saying to Dean. Not letting Cas speak. "Cas here found me on the doorstep. What happened to me is nothing important. Just an accident."

Dean didn't seem completely convinced, but thank goodness for Sam whooshing in with a proper needle and thread to seal up the wound. He also brought more bandages.

Lain snatched the beer that was still in Dean's hand from when they had been in the kitchen. She sat up a bit to drink it, and finished it off quickly. She stuck it back in Dean's hand. "Thanks."

"yeah. You're welcome" Dean replied grumpily. "Last beer in the fridge but what do I care."

"Well when you almost bleed to death for god knows how long, then you can have the last beer" she retorts back to Dean.

Dean opened his mouth like he wanted to say something back, but he shut it again and folded his arms. Lain smiled smugly at him. Sam took off the bandages she had placed on the wound in her side, and used rubbing alcohol to clean the dirt out of it. It stung like hell. She gritted her teeth and bore through it though.

When Sam had finished sewing up the wound and wrapping it, the man- Cas, started speaking.

"Now that this is taken care of, who are you?" He asked it so neutrally. Like he cared but didn't care. It was hard to get a read of this guy.

"I'm Lain. And you are Cas. Probably the infamous Castiel, the angel who rebelled against heaven. Am I right? Hotter or colder?"

He looked at her with an expression of shock. It melted away back into his resting face after a second. "Yes, I am Castiel. How do you know me?"

"I'm a hunter. I have to take notice of the big guys." She wasn't even necessarily lying really. She had heard his name on a few hunts. But she knew it another way too.

"I wasn't aware of the fact that I was 'one of the big guys'." It was actually kinda funny to see his face show a bit of confusion as he did air quotes with his fingers.

"Ya well that's what you get for rebelling against heaven and hanging out with these guys" she pointed in the general direction of the Winchesters. Almost having forgotten they were there.

Lain felt another pain at the base of her neck but it didn't warrent anything more than a small almost unnoticeable wince. She saw Cas tilting his head as he saw the small wince she made. Could he tell there was something going on? She averted her eyes from the angel.

"Well if you guys are fine with it I really should be going. I've extended my stay far too long." She started to get up, but Sam pushed her back down.

"That wound isn't fully healed yet. Don't want it getting worse."

"Well I've had worse."

"Ya I'm sure, but that doesn't mean you go out just to get hurt again before it's even healed the first time."

"If you wanted," Cas interrupted them. "I could heal it with my grace. That way Lain here can go and it will be healed. Both of you will be satisfied."

Lain saw the logic, but she knew it wouldn't work. She tried to get up and walk past Castiel but he stopped her.

"It'll be quick. I promise"

She stopped struggling. They wouldn't let her go. She had to let him try to heal her.

"Fine."

"Thank you"

Castiel put his hand over the newly stitched wound and closed his eyes. A blue light flashed and when it stopped he opened his eyes and removed his hand. He looked at her with confusion.

"Why didn't it heal?"

"Maybe your grace levels are low bud. How should I know." She tried to walk past him, to try and get to the door...

Someone, not Cas, grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the couch. She saw the silver of a knife peeking out of their belt. Ready to use if necessary.

She saw that it was Dean in front of her. Wearing a look of new found distrust like when she had first come inside.

"You need to tell me why the hell that didn't work on you. It works on everything."

"I told you. Maybe his grace is low."

Sam drifted more towards the background, not wanting to get into this. Maybe he didn't care what his brother did. Or maybe he thought what Dean was doing was right.

"Don't. Lie to me. I know that's not it because he healed me just this morning. So tell us who and what you really are."

"I'm Lain. I'm a hunter. That's all" she said it with the belief that it was true. She knew it wasn't. She wouldn't be 'Lain. Just a hunter' ever again.

"Listen," she said. "Do whatever you want to test me. Silver, angel blade, salt, holy water. Whatever will help prove I'm just a hunter."

"I sensed something," Cas began. "When what I can only assume was you being hurt again. You were right there. You winced slightly. And for a fleeting moment I sensed something. It's not you. It's another being or thing that's very good at hiding. What is it doing to you?"

The three of them all turned to look at her.

"It's angels."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please please give a comment. good or bad. comments bring me so much freaking joy.


End file.
